


Gentle Breeze

by haraamis



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haraamis/pseuds/haraamis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>24 sentence fics from Natsume's POV, some about him alone, some about him and Tanuma, for 24 one-word prompts I gave myself prior to writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Breeze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belina/gifts).



> written as an Advent Calendar for **belina** for Christmas 2008
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters belong to their respective owners. The story is mine.

1  
impression  
Natsume, of all people, knows not to trust a first impression, because hardly anyone he's met over the past couple of years was what he or her appeared to be.

2  
dreams  
Natsume dreams a lot, all kinds of dreams about school, about youkai, about Madara, though lately, his dreams have taken a curious turn to featuring Tanuma more often than not.

3  
tears  
Natsume practically never cries, though sometimes he gets the impression that tears might make things easier now and then.

4  
leave  
For the first time, Natsume is reluctant to leave Tanuma's house, even though he knows they are waiting with dinner for him at home, and he realizes that something has changed.

5  
new  
Natsume has gotten used to new things – how could he not with Youkai showing up at his doorstep all the time – so he just takes them in stride, but this… this new thing with Tanuma is a different kind of new, one that sets off butterflies in his stomach and sends his heart racing.

6  
apple  
Refreshing sweetness bursts over his tongue as Natsume bites into the slice of apple, and he closes his eyes for a moment to revel in it, before opening them again and exchanging a smile with Tanuma who holds the other half of the fruit.

7  
together  
Natsume doesn't realize just how much time he spends with Tanuma until Nyanko-sensei complains about it. Natsume simply pats the cat on the head and scratches his ears for a while longer before heading over to Tanuma's house.

8  
simple  
Tanuma just waits patiently while Natsume talks to yet another Youkai blocking their way home from school, giving him merely a curious smile when Natsume's done; Natsume smiles back and tells him the Youkai's story. With them, it's as simple as that.

9  
steps  
When a hand settles on Natsume's shoulder, he doesn't have to open his eyes to know it's Tanuma; he's known from the moment he's heard the other's steps coming down the hallway.

10  
rice  
Natsume doesn't even realize himself what he's about to do until his finger touches the corner of Tanuma's mouth to wipe away the grain of rice that's stuck there.

11  
nervous  
As he's waiting for Tanuma in front of the movie theatre, Natsume suddenly feels a pang of nervousness, because although they've been spending basically all of their free time together lately, this kind of feels like a date.

12  
forest  
When Natsume walks through the forest, for once surrounded by nothing but the trees, sunlight filtering through the branches here and there to paint patterns of light on the ground, he feels utterly peaceful.

13  
silence  
Though he really likes talking with Tanuma, Natsume also enjoys the comfortable silences he can share with the other boy.

14  
clean  
One of Natsume's favourite things to do is bury his face in the crook of Tanuma's neck and just breathe in the clean smell of the other boy's skin.

15  
festival  
Ever since that first time they went to the festival together, fireworks and thoughts of Tanuma are inextricably tied together.

16  
doubt  
Of course Natsume still has doubts sometimes, whether he's in the right place or not, whether he's doing the right things or not, but they are small compared to the happiness he has experienced since he's moved into this town.

17  
excited  
It is very unusual for Natsume to show real excitement instead of calm joy, but today he's almost bouncing off the walls; Nyanko-sensei just shakes his head and wanders off, muttering under his breath.

18  
wind chime  
Happiness is: lying on cool tatami mats in the hot summer air , his head on Tanuma's stomach, Tanuma's hand in his hair, and nothing but the sound of the wind chime from the open doors.

19  
extraordinary  
Natsume knows he's not just your average school boy, and that Tanuma is rather different, too, but he thinks what they have together is what's really extraordinary.

20  
hair  
Before meeting Tanuma, Natsume wasn't really used to people touching him, but now he sometimes thinks that there is nothing better than the feel of Tanuma's fingers combing slowly through his hair.

21  
joy  
In those moments when Natsume sees the pure and unadulterated joy on Tanuma's face at simply _seeing_ Natsume, all his worries – past and present – become as insignificant as a single drop of water in the vastness of the ocean.

22  
cookie  
From the day Natsume discovers Tanuma's weakness for chocolate chip cookies, he makes a habit of buying them every so often for the other boy, and never fails to tease him mercilessly when the whole package is gone a short while later.

23  
understanding  
Again and again, Natsume is amazed at the way Tanuma just seems to _understand_ , and it's what makes him feel like he really belongs here.

24  
kiss  
When Tanuma kisses him for the first time, it's not totally unexpected, but what takes him completely by surprise is just how good and right it feels.


End file.
